A First Meeting
by Cluckster
Summary: Kunzite meets an angel who will unravel him if he's not careful. One shot. Complete.


A First Meeting

Endymion had taken to sneaking off as of late. The prince and his shittennou were like brothers, and in so being they shared everything with each other, but even so, their personalities differed in what they would keep to themselves. Endymion was a private man, not as private as Kunzite- the leader of the shittennou rarely showed emotions seeing it as a weakness-had the tendency to be, but Endymion did not share his affairs with the rest of his brothers. Kunzite respected this aspect in his prince, but it also infuriated him. It was his responsibility to keep his prince safe and Endymion was doing him no favors by keeping his women secret.

The second time Endymion was late to training, Kunzite made a mental note to follow his charge and ensure his safety.

That's how he found himself in the shadows of the forest, just outside a meadow Endymion had enchanted full with roses, watching him dote on a beautiful young woman. Upon closer inspection Kunzite noticed the crescent moon on her forehead. Endymion was having an affair with the moon princess.

The moon princess.

It was taboo.

It was forbidden.

It was treason.

'The fool.' Kunzite clenched a fist, determined to end the reckless affair before the two were discovered. He'd send the princess back and knock sense into Endymion.

He began forward almost crossing into the meadow when he saw his prince step away from the princess. Perhaps he's come here to end it himself.

Endymion then knelt on one knee and Kunzite saw tears stream down the princesses' face.

'Endymion, what have you done?'

"They'll lead us all to ruin."

Kunzite turned, hand immediately on his hilt, to face the female voice. In front of him stood…an angel. She was covered in sheer fabrics, all of it exposing too much and not enough. Golden curls reached her petite waist, her skin looked like silk -Kunzite briefly wondered if it felt like it too-and her eyes- the color of the sky- were focused past him at the lovers. She was ethereal. Kunzite had never seen a vision such as her and he instinctively mistrusted it. Whoever- whatever- she was, she had seen the heir to the Terran kingdom together with the Lunar heir. Should this affair get out, it would mean chaos for the galaxy. Kunzite's hand tightened on his hilt, readying to take out any threat, regardless of beauty.

Her eyes shifted towards him, her expression changed from despair to soft bittersweetness, and whispered "but who are we to stand in the way of true love?"

Kunzite watched the angel with trepidation, using his senses to ensure she was the only one in the vicinity, never letting down his guard. She had caught him distracted but he assured himself it would never happen again.

"You wouldn't tear them apart would you?" her voiced worried as she glanced back at the two in the meadow. "It's not their fault they're soulmates."

She gave the appearance of innocence but Kunzite saw past that. Her arms, though placed delicately in front of her, were toned, the placing of her feet were ready to crouch in a fighting stance, and the tightness of her spine gave her away. This angel was a warrior. One at the ready, but not one looking for a fight in this moment.

He took his hand off his sword, but did not release the tension in his muscles, ready to spring at the first sign of aggression.

"It's treason."

"He speaks." The corner of her pink lips lifting in a smirk as she stepped closer, slowly, allowing him to turn back to the meadow. Endymion was holding the princess' face as they cried and laughed. "It's love."

"It's madness."

"Of course it is. It wouldn't be love otherwise."

"Endymion is the crown prince of earth. He does not have the luxury of love. Too many people depend on him. A man in his position cannot simply risk everything for-for what? For love? For happiness? Such things are beyond his reach."

"You want him to be miserable?"

"I want him to think for a moment, to not throw everything away."

"Wouldn't you?" She looked at him hesitantly, as of his answer terrified her.

He regarded her back, contemplating her question and his own position in life. He was Endymion's lead General. His duty was not only to his prince but to the people. His entire life was dedicated to protecting his prince, protecting their people.

"General, given the chance at bliss, true love, finding your own soulmate, wouldn't you risk it all to hold it in your grasp? Just for a moment even?" The searching look in her eyes, almost desperation, caused Kunzite to analyze the angel.

What was she doing here? Clearly she wasn't from this planet. She was too ethereal, too beautiful. Then he remembered her protective stance. Was she battle ready for herself, or someone else?

'She's her guardian,' Kunzite realized.

They were in the same position. Finding their charges, the people they've dedicated their lives to, about to ruin their lives and everyone else's. Trying to comprehend the selfishness. Trying to rationalize it. If they put themselves in the royals' shoes, knowing the responsibility they carried- protecting their charges until death- could they ignore it all for a chance at happiness? A happiness denied to them practically from birth? And Kunzite realized it wasn't a question of what he would want to do.

"Could you?" He asked her back. It wasn't a question of his desires. Of course Kunzite would want to throw everything into the fire for just a taste of bliss. But was he capable of it?

He didn't think so.

And by the mournful look on her face, Kunzite supposed she felt the same.

"Why must it always come down to love or duty?" She sounded so forlorn.

"Such is our destiny."

"Our destiny? We were doomed before we even began."

Kunzite took his eyes off the merry couple once again to regard his female counterpart. What did she mean they were doomed? It hadn't sounded like a threat, but a lament. Unsure of where the conversation had led them, he stayed silent.

Watching the young couple, Kunzite wondered what would they do next? She sighed and broke the silence first.

"I can take her home. But she won't stay there."

"I know he won't listen to me."

"I just don't understand!" The exclamation took Kunzite by surprise. Until that moment the beauty next to him had been quiet and reserved. Now he couldn't tell if she was distraught or angry. She seemed a bit of both. "Why would fate put two souls so clearly meant for each other in bodies forbidden to each other? What kind of sick joke is this? The red string doesn't tie just anyone together. It hasn't been seen in centuries. And now five strings attach ten people and none are allowed to meet? It's sick. It's cruel. Why shouldn't we throw caution to the wind? It's daring us to." She meet his eyes. "Maybe I'm feeling dangerous."

Kunzite didn't understand what her words meant. She was frustrated, but at exactly what he couldn't pin point. One thing was clear, although, she was going down a dark path.

"You know better than that."

"How would you know?" She snapped the words at him.

He didn't know. He couldn't know. They had only just met. They hadn't yet actually introduced themselves. They played the same roles in life, but that's not why he said it. He couldn't explain it, but looking into her blue gaze Kunzite could feel who she was.

'You're not making any sense.' He tried reasoning with himself. 'Do you really care?' Something in him countered.

Kunzite mentally shook himself, he was the type of man who liked to be in control. He didn't like variables and he didn't like not knowing. The woman next to him posed a danger. He didn't know what the future held for their royals, for their kingdoms, for the galaxy. But Kunzite needed to feel like he had the situation under control. That meant getting rid of the foreigners.

"Take your princess and get out."

"You let your fear control you."

Her words were spoken softly, gently, but they still cut him. She spoke the truth and he hated her for it.

He drew his sword, not intending to use it but as a threat nonetheless.

"Get out."

She stood still, unintimidated, but with such sorrow in her eyes it made him not be able to look at her.

He was protecting his prince. He was protecting the earth, and by extension the moon. Her moon. He was thinking for the both of them. She should have been grateful.

He should have felt greater assurance when the words left his own mouth, he should have felt more confidence in his reasoning. But as a tear escaped her eye, the truth pierced him as fiercely as her words had done just moments ago.

He was afraid. Not for the couple soon to be torn apart, or the kingdoms in mortal danger, or the galaxy and its future.

He was afraid of this woman. This angel he knew wasn't an angel. He didn't understand his own feelings toward this being that did not belong there. He didn't understand his regret at the harsh words he had spoken to her or the dropping of his stomach at the thought of ruining something. He didn't want to think about what that something could be. He was afraid of what he might be willing to give up in order to find out.

"Guard your heart, General. Your fear makes you easy prey."

And with that she was gone. Kunzite wasn't sure if she vanished or if he had simply imagined her and the entire conversation.

Kunzite turned back to his prince once again, only to find him searching for the princess that was no longer there. The guardian had taken her back.

He tried talking sense into his Prince but recognized the effort was as futile as trying to convince himself to stay away from the not angel that would surely bring him to ruin.

Not my happiest piece ever, but I rewrote the end a thousand times trying to not be super depressing. This is the best I could do.

I obsessively check for reviews. I love it when you guys give feedback.

As far as The Space Between goes, I've written the next chapter at least 3 times. They all suck. Be patient with me, it'll be written eventually. Lol ; ).


End file.
